


The Animal in Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Rockstars, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, Short, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki is struggling to think of songs for Saints of Los Angeles.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	The Animal in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's so random garbage. Enjoy

Nikki was settled on the couch in the studio, scribbling away at a notebook. He was on a deadline to make songs for Saints of Los Angeles, and while the guys from Sixx AM were helping, Nikki was determined to do one on his own. And he was really struggling to find something that captured how he was feeling. This was a big even though. This was the first time in about a decade that the four of them were back together. Generation Swine had been tense, with Vince firing shots at Tommy, and Tommy just couldn’t do it anymore.

But they were all back and finally on decent terms, some of them more than others.

Nikki chewed on his lip at he wrote some words.

_ Lying in my bed with his hands tied up. _

He crossed out the “his” and wrote “her” before scribbling out the whole sentence. He laid his head back against the arm of the couch for a moment before looking back at the words he had. Some of it seemed like something that was going to stick, but most of it seemed like trash.

But he knew if he showed it to Tommy, Tommy would just laugh and tell him that it was amazing, like everything else he did. Because no matter what, Tommy would always be Nikki’s biggest fan. But on the other side of that, Nikki would always be his own biggest critic.

One set of words Nikki had written down got the bassist to thinking, back to about five years ago.

_ A kiss you cant forget _

_ Like a wedding on a rainy day _

Him and Tommy had gotten married five years ago. Nikki could’ve sworn up and down that it was going to be sunny for the small ceremony, but LA seemed to have a freak rain storm. Nikki couldn’t forget how Tommy was trying to make the best of it, even though he ended up getting sick just a couple days into their honeymoon, no doubt because he insisted on running out in the rain to prove to Nikki that nothing could ruin their day. Tommy’s sister had convinced him to go with a white tux again, and it was completely soaked when they finally convinced Tommy to come inside.

Nikki couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face.

_ “Dude, I’m okay,” Tommy said before he coughed again. “Perfect!” _

_ “Yeah. Then why are you coughing up a lung?” Nikki asked with a laugh. _

_ “Drink went down wrong?” Tommy smiled that cute smile at Nikki. And in that moment, Nikki couldn’t believe that they were really married. _

“Nik? Where are you?” Nikki was pulled back to reality by Tommy’s voice echoing through the halls. Nikki looked up at his husband appeared in the open doorway to the studio. “Watchya up to?”

“Trying to write and failing,” Nikki told him as he dropped his feet to the floor and patted the spot by him for Tommy to come sit. The drummer flopped down on the couch and looked over Nikki’s shoulder at the notebook.

“It’s looking good,” Tommy told him. “Is this cursive?” He pointed at the scribbled out parts.

“No. It’s shit,” Nikki sighed. “Why did I agree to this new album?”

“Because Motley Crue is your baby,” Tommy told him. “And you got out all your angst with the Heroin Diaries.”

“I’m not angsty,” Nikki shook his head.

“Babe, you’re one My Chemical Romance shirt away from being the king of angst,” Tommy laughed. “But it’s okay. I still love you.”

“I love you too,” Nikki leaned over and gave Tommy a quick kiss. “Are you here to be my muse?”

“I mean, I guess,” Tommy shrugged. “But my things aren’t as big of hits as your things, so we might be screwed.”

“Yeah, but the songs I write about you typically do really good,” Nikki wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulder and pulled the drummer into his side. “I just don’t feel a hit for this album.”

“You don’t think the title track will be?” Tommy asked, flipping through the pages of Nikki’s notebook.

“It’s no Dr. Feelgood,” Nikki sighed.

“Babe, I don’t mean this bad, but we set the bar so fucking high with that album that everything else is kinda a let down,” Tommy told him. “But you’re such a good fucking lyricist that I believe in you.” Nikki kissed him deeply then, using the arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. There was just something about kissing him that brought out a different side of Nikki. Nikki quickly pulled back and started scribbling out words.

“Uh, okay?” Tommy laughed a little. “I’m gonna go get lunch then.” He went to stand, but Nikki grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. “Or not.”

“Can’t leave yet. Need you for inspiration,” Nikki grumbled. Tommy shook his head but stayed seated on the couch. Eventually, he drifted off while Nikki wrote. Nikki smiled when he had the song done. The Animal in Me. It was perfect. He looked over at Tommy, ready to show him his new creation, but his husband was fast asleep.

“Eh, I’ll show him later,” Nikki laid the notebook on the floor and moved so he could pull Tommy to lay on top of him. 

After all, napping with a friend is pretty great.


End file.
